


Red Human and Red Troll

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Genitals, Alien anatomy, BULGE AND NOOKS, Beta Trolls - Freeform, Biting, Clawing, Gay, Grubscars, Hickeys, Homestuck - Freeform, Homo, Humans, I Ship It, Interspecies Relationship, Karkat Vantas - Freeform, Karkat has a weird browser history, Kissing, M/M, Mid sburb, Nook, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Red material, SBURB, SGRUB, Scratching, Sex, Smut, So Homo, Tentabulges, The Meteor, They bang, Troll/Human relationship, Trolls, beta kids - Freeform, bulge, dave strider - Freeform, davekat - Freeform, dick - Freeform, explicit - Freeform, gay porn, like seriously, red eyes, sharp teeth, the scratch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Dave finds out Karkat has a thing for blond humans, and some things happen as things proceed down the road.DaveKat smut.





	Red Human and Red Troll

“Hey Karkat, what's up?”, Dave asked as he opened the door to Karkat’s room on the meteor, in the mood to just hang out.

Karkat was just sitting on his chair, viewing something on his husktop, Dave couldn't quite see what it was, but he went closer. Karkat wasn't hearing him anyway, or he was just an asshole that ignored him.  
He slowly moved forward, talking over the metal floor and soon was behind Karkat’s shoulder, looking at what he was doing.

Wait what's that?

You can't be serious.

Like fucking how.

Dave was currently seeing Karkat look at pictures of human dicks, like multiple dicks.  
Dicks everywhere, like a dick invasion.

“Dude what the fuck are you doing?”, he asked, before Karkat a second later let out a huge scream and turned around, blushing a deep red.

“When the fuck did you get in here?!? Like don't you know how to knock?!? That's basic privacy rules!”, he shouted as he turned the husktop off in the blink of an eye.

“Well I wasn't expecting you to look at porn when I got here, so it's your own fault”.

“FUCK OFF IT’S NOT!”,

“Well I'm pretty sure it is, but why were you looking at human porn in the first place? Having some kinky fetish?”.

“Fuck no!”.

“Then why were you looking?”.

“I… I just were interested in how human genitals looked like okay! Is that enough info?”, Karkat answered, turning even more red than before. Dave would describe the troll’s face as a ripe tomato that had been sunbathing for ages.

“Well sure but why?”, he asked, raising one of his blond eyebrows, not that Karkat could see it when he still had the shades on, but still, he hoped Karkat was imagining him raising his eyebrow atleast.

“That's non of your fucking buisness”.

“Well I think it is when the search is “blond human with bulge genitals. That is pretty specific after all, care to explain?”, he said, purposely making an angry expression his to see how he would react

Even more blushing, this time mixed with what looked like a look of horror, his pupils becoming almost non existent as he looked out into the void..

“Uh, I… uh”.

“Hah, you know I'm not angry right? I just wanted to see your reaction, and damn you are redder than anything I've ever seen anything before”.

“Fuck you”.

“Well if you insist”, Dave said, smirking while starting to unbuckle his pants, toying with Karkat.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!?”, the red Karkat asked as he began looking down at the floor, trying to ignore everything (which of course failed).

“Well you said “fuck you” so I just started to unbuckle my pants to set my dick free and start the party”, he said, giving Karkat another smirk.

“Well that's not what I meant!”, he shouted back, still looking down at the floor. Silence for a few moments as both felt their hearts beating by the tension.

“Well, do you wanna anyway?”, he asked, not looking up at Karkat, he too being shy at the moment, feeling the heat on his pale cheeks as he felt his cheek redden.

“What?”.

“You heard me. Do you wanna fuck or not?”.

Even more silence.

“Wait are you… fucking serious? Like if this is another one of your Earth pranks then you can stop”.

“It's not a prank, I kinda like you, so wanna do it?”.

Dave saw Karkat slowly turn his head upward, still pretty red, but a little less than before, so his gray skin actually looked gray again, before answering.

“Well sure”, he said, and before he realized it he was pinned towards the gray wall of his room, his lips locked with Dave’s, their tongues battling for dominance in the deep kiss as Dave moved his hands up and down Karkat's back, which made him let out a surprised squeak.

Soon they let go, gasping for air for a few seconds, before once again locking lips, Karkat enjoying the sensation of that, and the back rubbing from the human. In all the excitement, Karkat reached towards Dave’s face, and then his shades were gone, both pair of red eyes meeting before Dave felt down to the floor, Karkat on top of him, all while never stopping to make out.  
He felt the heat in his body slowly grow every second that passed, and his tentabulge slowly moving around inside of its sheet, wanting to break free, while his nook was getting a bit wet.

This was really happening.

This was really fucking happening.

He let out a moan as Dave ended the kiss, and moved on to his neck, violently kissing and sucking at his neck, which was such a tickling sensation so Karkat couldn't bear it, it just felt so good.  
He felt his bulge emerge from the sheet, being stuck in his boxers, wiggling around, making them wet with the genetic material that covered the entire red thing.

He let Dave suck and kiss various parts of his neck for a while, as he was still over the human, feeling a bulge in his pants touch his own, as they began grinding each other still with their clothes on, both gasping at the sensation.

“Fuck… Karkat”, Dave whimpered as an especially powerful hump hit him and his dick, making him harder than before. “Take off my shirt”.

Ten seconds later, the white tshirt was thrown aside, as Karkat began lightly biting on the human’s pale skin, leaving bite and sick marks all over the torso, before pulling away to catch his breath.  
Dave took this opportunity to once again go at Karkat’s neck, which caused even more moaning, along with claw marks on Dave’s back.  
Dave let out a moan at the claws clearly enjoying it.

“Put your arms up”, he said, the troll obeying, Dave taken off Karkat's sweater, throwing it to the side, before he looked at the nude gray upper body of his crush.  
He noticed the lack of nipples on his chest, and the grubscars on his sides.

He rolled around so he once again was on top, and lightly began licking Karkat’s gray chest and lightly touching the grubscars, with Karkat's moaning confirming it as a sensitive place.

“Don't… stop”, he heard the troll whimper before letting out yet another moan. “Bite me”.

And so he did, he furiously began sucking on Karkat's torso, leaving giant marks behind that matched the ones he already had on his neck, before Dave felt Karkat’s sharp claws on his back once again, furiously clawing.  
Oh how he liked this feeling, and it became even better as the continued to grind.

He was getting painfully hard, so he quickly took of his pants, as Karkat took of his owns, leaving the boys both only in boxers, Dave noticing a red stain on Karkat’s white boxers, before the grinding continued.  
He loved the feeling of them being so closely pressed together, the slight moist from Karkat’s boxers making him want whatever he had in his pants even more.

Okay the teasing really was getting too much for both of them, so mere seconds later the boxers were also thrown to the side, both of them taking in the sight of one another.

Karkat taking in the sight of Dave’s hard member, leaking with a bit of pre cum, while Dave took in the sight of Karkat’s red tentabulge, that moved around, all while a red substance was dripping from the tip, along with the fluids that were coming out of his sensitive nook.

Dave was not similar with troll anatomy, so he didn't really know how he was gonna treat it, but he guessed the basics by comparing them to humans, so he slowly began to lick the red bulge, enjoying the texture, which made Karkat let out his biggest moan yet.  
As he moved up and down, he carefully put a finger at the nook entrance, carefully sliding it in in the warm space, moving around, all while he took in more of the bulge in his mouth, working with both.  
Karkat was basically gasping for air while enjoying the pleasure.

“D-Dave!”, he screamed before he closed his eyes and let out another moan, as Dave slid in a second finger inside of his nook, while trying to deepthroat the bulge, while it squirmed around in all different directions inside of him, which made it a bit hard to have it so deep in, but well he didn't have much of a gag reflex so he was lucky in that.

After a while of playing with Karkat that way, he let go, and just stared into his eyes, before he threw himself over him, giving him yet another kiss.

Man he was getting even harder, and as they grinded he felt Karkat’s bulge wrapping itself around his dick, covering it with warm moist.

“Fuck”, he said as he took a deep breath, trying to adjust to the pleasure, and as soon as he did, it stopped, because now Karkat was down on him, carefully putting one hand on his dick, being careful not to squeeze it, before slowly trying to lick the tip as he tried to get familiar with human anatomy.

As his warm lips were wrapped around his dick he had a hard time breathing, and the movements of his hand made it even better.

Man Karkat sure was good at giving handjobs even though he’d never seen a human dick before and the tentacles squirming to much too be able to take handjobs.  
As Karkat took more and more dick in his mouth, the sound of him gagging was a pleasure for Dave to hear, along with the pleasure from his warm mouth.  
He felt a little bit of pre cum leak out, and gave out more moans as he enjoyed the moment, a huge smile forming on his face.

Fuck this really felt good.

As the blowjob ended, they once again got into a sloppy makeout session while touching each other everywhere, moaning and groaning, before Karkat spoke of.

“Dave… I want you here”, he said, slowly spreading his legs open, nook fully visible as his bulge was still squirming in the air.

“You want it inside you?”.

“Yes of course, what the fuck did you think?”, he asked, and closing his eyes, waiting for Dave to enter.

He leaned in closer, holding his dick, before placing it in front of the nook, slowly sliding it in.

And oh what a bliss it was.

It was warmer than anything he could have ever imagined, and so tight but yet comfortable, like this place was made for him.

And for Karkat, it felt like he was filled to the brink in a good way, feeling hot as Dave slowly began thrusting, hitting his sweet spots.

“Fuck… Dave”, he panted as Dave thrusted, before he received a kiss from the blond boy, who thrusted like his life was depending on it, which it felt like.

Every thrust made everything warmer and warmer for both of them, as their parts felt like they were becoming one with each other, as bliss came closer and closer for every second, until it hit them.

Both let out loud screams of pleasure, Karkat felt Dave’s cum sprout into his nook, filling him to the brink, while his own bulge sprouted out tons of red genetic material from the tip, leaving a small puddle on the floor, as both gasped for air, and as Dave pulled out.

They both laid down on the ground, just spooning for a while, the aroma of sex filling the entire room, as they relaxed.

“Wanna do it again some day?”, Dave asked as he smiled at Karkat.

“Fuck yeah, but first we should find a way to hide all these hickeys”.


End file.
